The Nightmares
by SetoKaibaLuvr15
Summary: They were back. He lost all hope, sinking deeper and deeper. Who will save him now? Rated T for mentions of death (No, Kaiba doesn't die), mentions of abuse, and depression. Blueshipping and brotherly love I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!


**Hey guys! This is a one shot brotherly love/ blueshipping thingy because according to my friend I'm a super happy person that writes really good sad stories. I recommend listening to either **_Until it's Gone _**by LinkinPark while reading this. I hope you enjoy and I should have the next chapter for **_More than Acquaintances_** up tomorrow. ****_~SetoKaibaLuvr15~_**

**The Nightmares**

They were back again.

That's why he rarely slept.

Repeating the past in terrible nightmares, waking up in a cold sweat, tears running down his face as they start becoming worse.

It hurt, badly.

He couldn't deal with it, seeing his brother and Kisara running into the room with that concerned look on their faces.

He couldn't stand it, showing such weaknesses in front of the ones he loved.

His thick walls crumbling down as everything flashed before his eyes a second time… his parents… the beatings… the blood… the fire… the starving… the alcohol… everything.

He was put on sleeping pills but they no longer help.

Just to remind him what he didn't have… what he couldn't do.

He could hardly eat anything in the morning without getting sick and yet he remains cold and stony.

He realized a while ago that there was no hope for him to get better so why bother trying.

All there was to do was to sink deeper and deeper.

Think about the eventual place where he would no longer be in pain… no longer have to struggle to protect others from him.

He thought he was a burden that didn't belong… and that's exactly what his family was worried about.

He was wrong everyone just want to be let in… to help him… but he was determined… and Seto Kaiba always gets his way.

They were always worrying.

Not able to move past it.

Seto's POV:

What did I do to deserve this?

I'm sorry for what I've done, just make it stop.

Please, it hurts so much… to have hope and watch it get crushed repeatedly right in front of your own eyes… to have such a good life then lose almost all of it.

I guess I'll try to sleep again.

But I won't cry… I won't show weakness… I can't… for them… they're my only friends… my only family that I haven't lost yet.

I manage to stay cold on the outside though and that's all that matters right?

Right… show no emotion… show no weakness… it's foolish and annoying.

I shut my eyes.

_*enter nightmare*_

"It's okay Seto" a weak female voice said "make sure to take care of your brother for me."

A beautiful woman with long brown hair and kind blue eyes lay in a hospital bed.

It was my mother.

My father and I were at her sides as she held a newborn baby in her arms.

Then the tears fell… so fast… I swear I would have died from dehydration as we cried over her.

"I will always love you my boys, remember that. I will always be by your side to give you help when you need it the most." she said.

I remember her wiping away our tears gently.

"Make sure Mokuba never feels like he is the one who is at fault because that is not true in the least bit. I love you."

Those were the last words she ever said.

**~A Few Years Later~**

The car burst into flames.

The fire was huge.

A lifeless body was dragged out of the remains as the other driver was handcuffed and shoved in the police car.

That was when I head the news… he was gone… just like her… my dad and mom were gone and were never coming back.

**~A Few Days Later~**

I tackled the kid, rescuing my brother's airplane and hugging him, ignoring the bruises that now litter my body.

I hate this place, why does it happen to me?

Why not someone else?

I just don't understand mom and dad.

**~A Couple Years Later~**

OW! It hurts so badly.

My vision blurred and all I could hear was the constant cracking of the whip across my back.

I was thrown on the floor in my room.

My wrist was broken and my back hut so badly.

All I could do was watch the blood and tears hit the floor until the maid that he assigned to take care of me came in.

_*exit nightmare*_

I shot up in bed, screaming.

I felt warm liquid running down my face.

I buried my head in my pillow in shame, trying to hide.

I felt a hand rubbing circles on my back as I eased into the mattress. "Aw Set, again" I heard the voice of my brother say.

I slowly nodded.

My brother sighed and said "I think you need to talk to her" he said "I'll get her, okay?"

I slowly nodded.

I heard the door close and a figure lay down next to me, taking me in her arms.

I felt her hand rub circles on my back as well.

I relaxed into her as she murmured soothing words to me, causing the whimpers I didn't even know I was making to slowly come to a stop.

I soon felt sleepy again and shut my eyes.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

**In case you were confused, at the end, 'she' was Kisara's reincarnation that Kaiba will eventually meet. Kaiba might be OOC but it's the truth that under all the ice there is a heart… a damaged one. Mokuba always talks about his brother having a different side and I love writing about his other side. He's truly amazing. Anyway… review and read my other story if you haven't already. SetoKaibaLuvr15 out.**


End file.
